


What A Journey

by Robrondale



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accidents, Friendship, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robrondale/pseuds/Robrondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Roberts journey finding a surrogate and transitioning into parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They got the call at 4:32am, and their lives changed forever. Rachel, their surrogate, had gone into labour a week earlier than expected, whilst they were at a scrap convention over two hours away from home and Hotten maternity. It was their last business trip before both planned to take paternity leave to tie up loose ends around the house before the baby arrived, and they were excited to have some time alone before the inevitable shift in responsibilities. Mother and baby were healthy after the shock arrival, and the infant was waiting to meet the two very nervous daddies. Well, that's all Robert heard during the surprising literal wake up call. After a couple of minutes of shock and disbelief, Aaron and Robert quickly threw their clothes in random bags, almost threw the hotel room key-card at the receptionist and ran to the car to get to the hospital. 

By the time they got to the hospital Liv, Vic, Adam, Chas, Diane, Doug and even Cain were waiting for them in the hallway with tired but bright eyes. Despite the clear excitement, no one said a word as Aaron and Robert walked into Rachel's room to meet their baby.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over 2 years before this that Aaron and Robert met Rachel, with her mate Sophie, on a train to London for a rare weekend getaway. After easy banter in the cramped cabin, a spur of the moment question from Rachel saw Aaron and Robert at the women's hotel bar having a relaxing drink and a laugh. This wasn't that surprising for the lads who made a pact as they set off from Emmerdale that they would 'go with the flow' and have fun, although this wasn't quite what they had in mind, the freedom of the spontaneity was what made it exciting. The women were fascinated with the boys story, which was rather embarrassing for Aaron, but noticeably flattering for Robert who answered every question immediately as if they were on Loose Women. 

Aaron was starting to get bored and tired, and therefore grumpy as the evening went on and started blanking the conversation and hoping Robert would shut up so they could find their hotel and sleep. However, the constant flow of questions and over the top answers kept coming and the topic shifted to children and the options available to gay couples in the 21st century. This was a topic Aaron and Robert had frankly never brought up, therefore bringing Aaron back into the room to start listening to his husband.

To say he was surprised, was an understatement. The significant amount of alcohol Robert had consumed had loosened him up, mainly his mouth, and he wasn't holding anything back. Turns out Robert wants children, through the often incomprehensible slur, Aaron had worked out this much. In Roberts words he wanted to prove everyone wrong, mainly his dad, and raise children in a 'more stable ome than ee eva ad'. He desperately wanted to carry on the family name, which appeared to be more important to Robert than Aaron had ever imagined.

Eventually, after more changes in conversation topics, Aaron convinced Robert that it was time to go. However, after a considerable effort on Aaron's part, getting Robert standing up to walk the fair distance to their hotel became impossible, and he had no choice but to accept Rachel and Sophie's pestering to sleep in Rachel's bed because they could 'easily share the other'. They were far too eager to share a room in their also equally drunk state, but considering Aaron's position with Robert slouched over him, Aaron quickly agreed and before too long he was laying down in bed, quickly falling to sleep.

In the morning, after angrily explaining to Robert why they weren't sleeping in their hotel, and their own room, Aaron and Robert went downstairs to meet the women, who had already woken up with headaches and decided to get coffees in the hotel cafe. After an awkward opening conversation, joking about how drunk the three of them were and apologising for any offence caused, a fairly steady conversation began. After a while Robert began to bring up a conversation him and Rachel had whilst Aaron was getting drinks from the bar and Sophie was chatting up the barman, who was collecting empty glasses from another table. From what he gathered, they had spoken about whether him and Robert would pay a surrogate to have a child for them. Aaron barely knew what a surrogate was, let alone consider actually using one, the idea of children was still out of his comfort zone, and a stranger having a child for a couple just seemed odd. However, watching Roberts enthusiasm going into particulars with Rachel, who seemed to be an expert, saw Aaron stay quiet and just nod.

It wasn't until around 6pm that Aaron and Robert left the girls, strangely enough, despite not having much in common, they felt like they'd known them for years. It probably had something to do with the hours of deep conversation which led them to all exchange numbers and swear to keep in contact.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 weeks later, and the boys had returned to normal life, in their home they bought off the Barton brothers when they moved into their parents house a month before their small picturesque church wedding, that had become the best day of both of their lives... at the time. Robert was sitting on the sofa emailing Rachel, which had become a daily occurrence for both of the boys, whilst Aaron was at the park with Leo. The boys had lost contact with Sophie after her shotgun wedding with some convict, so Rachel says, and move to France( apparently they just so happened to fall out before Sophie met this 'convict' and decided to live in France, the boys suspected it was just Rachel being bitter after an argument). So Rachel was the only reminder of their strange encounter.

As Robert finished his email and put his laptop down on the coffee table, he was pulled out of his thoughts by sirens. The village being the shape that it was meant that most sounds outside, particularly sirens, sounded louder, heightening all of the villagers fears that it was one of their friends or family members. Unfortunately, this shared fear became real for Robert as he stepped outside just as Aaron was being pushed into the ambulance. The only relief for Robert as he ran to the young man, was that it was a wheelchair he was in and not a stretcher, highlighting Aaron's consciousness.

By the time he reached Aaron, more relief swept over Robert. Aaron was giving him that shy smile he loved and Rhona was holding Leo.  
'Got hit by a car didn't i' - Aaron said casually.

'How?' Robert replies quickly, unimpressed. 

'I didn't see Leo was there. He wasn't in view I swear.' Said James with a hand over his forehead. 'I was reversing and I didn't see him. I'm so sorry mate.' He said looking at Aaron, moving his hands out in defence. 

'It's fine mate don't worry. Leo's fine. I'm fine'

'FINE! You're in an ambulance Aaron. You're lucky he's conscious cos if he wasn't you'd be in that ambulance with him' Robert said with a hand on Aaron's shoulder and other hand pointing at James in warning.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pushed Roberts arm off his shoulder as the paramedics explained to Robert that he would have to follow him to Hotten General where Aaron would get his right side cleaned up, which was badly cut from his legs up to his face from hitting the pavement. Luckily the car wasn't going fast meaning Aaron not only had time to respond and push Leo out of the way, but that all of his injuries were superficial and therefore covered where they could be, and left to heal. 

The hospital stay was quite, so was the ride home. Robert was fuming from fear and Aaron was busy in his own thoughts and decided that the best way to deal with Roberts mood was to ignore it, hence a silent, tense atmosphere.  
Aaron thought about the crash over and over, the shock, the fear, the instant pain he felt in his side from where the car hit him, and the slower pain he felt on his other side as he sat up from the ground. He knew he'd be bruised for weeks, but he didn't care, it gave him the jolt he needed to really evaluate Aaron and Roberts life together, and what he wanted for their future. He knew it would just be another memory he wishes he could forget.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm holding Leo's hand on the way back from the park. He spots a butterfly and runs forward chasing it gleefully. 'How does he have so much energy?' I think to myself, shaking my head in disbelief, a smile spread across my face. All of a sudden I see a blue car reversing down the drive. My instincts take over, knowing I have to act fast, I push Leo forward so he lands on his front with a thud. I don't have any way of twisting in time to avoid the back of the car from hitting me. The pain is blinding, instant and all consuming as I hit the ground, before the adrenaline takes over and all I feel is an ache as I look up and see Rhona running towards us, picking up Leo and walking over to me. I stay on the ground as Rhona crouches down beside me and I reach my hand out to stroke Leo's face, 'thank god for that', I say loudly letting out a relieved sigh.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got back home Liv and Chas were there to meet them in the living room, both running up and hugging Aaron.

'Alright,alright, It's not like I nearly died, it barely hit me'. 

'We were so worried, why didn't anyone come and get us?' Chas said. 

'Well it all happened so fast, I reckon that snake James was tryin to not make a fuss. That man deserves his license taken away' Robert said rather loudly. 

Feeling the tense atmosphere Chas gave Aaron one more hug and left within record time, and liv went up to her room. Aaron sat down on the sofa and Robert stood up leaning back against the kitchen island with a folded arms and a pout.  
It was silent for a while until Robert broke it, 

'I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry about how I treated James. It barely hit you, right? Well what if it didn't, what if it hit you harder, what if you couldn't push Leo out of the way and take the hit for him. He would have died, you could have died. How can I not be angry Aaron...AARON!' Robert shouted frustrated at Aaron's lack of understanding.

'I can't believe I reacted so fast, pushed him out of the way' Aaron almost whispered.

'Huh' Robert said quickly, shoulder rising as he stared intently at the younger mans face.

'I didn't even think twice' Aaron said looking forward with a thoughtful glare. 

'Well that's you isn't it, putting others first' Robert said as he came and sat next to Aaron. 

'No, this felt different' Aaron said in a desperate voice, hoping Robert would understand. 

'How?'

'I..I... I felt like a parent. Like my mum, and if I'd have died then. If I'd have died saving a child I love, I'd be happy.'

'Ok... Aaron are you sure you're ok?' Robert said lifting his arm to rub Aaron's back.

'I want a baby' Aaron said loud and sure.  
Then more silence...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

They were met by Rachel, her face tired but happy. The world paused for a moment as the three of them looked into each others faces with so much love and thankfullness, the baby was momentarily forgotten. But not for long as a squeal came from the side of the bed, where a tiny baby lay, wrapped up in a thin white blanket and hat, in the hospital cot. Both Aaron and Roberts eyes bore into the small child.

'You can hold him you know'. 

him him him him him

A boy. Aaron sped over and hugged Rachel, who'd barely enough time to react, when he pulled back Rachel was still shocked, never seeing Aaron so affectionate with anyone but close family. Robert walked slowly over to the cot, staring down at their son, who was fast asleep.

'Charlie... That was the name we decided right?' Robert whispered reaching out his hand to Aaron as he walked around the bed, wanting to share this moment together. 

'Yeah' Aaron whispered, even quieter, as him and Robert resumed staring at the tiny baby. 

Robert looked up quickly looking at Rachel and tilting his chin down quickly, looking for acceptance from Rachel to pick up the child. Rachel's face broke into an even bigger smile and with that confidence Robert let go of Aaron's hand and picked up Charlie with so much concentration on his face. Rachel let out a small giggle, never seeing him so gentle. Aaron and Robert both let out a sigh when Robert finished positioning Charlie in his arm, in between him and Aaron. 

By the time the little family got home, it was late, they all needed to sign some papers and then Charlie needed to be discharged, which took longer than it should have. The lights were off and Liv was already in bed, when they turned on the lights there hearts melted. Liv had made welcome home banners and left them a note saying she made them some dinner. They were so thankful for their families support, although they weren't too keen on it a few months ago.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been arguing for weeks, Liv had temporarily moved into the pub again saying she didn't want to be there when they killed eachother. Robert said he didn't want kids and Aaron didn't understand after being sure it's what Robert wanted. In typical Aaron fashion his anger turned to insecurity, 'does he just not want kids with me?', he thought. This insecurity turned to more anger from both Aaron and Robert. After a few days of Robert sleeping on the sofa, a chat with Vic was the jolt Robert needed. She understood how to get things out of her brother, his views of bringing up a child with Aaron were his own insecurities about the realities of being a father after his relationship with his dad. After Vic's magic words, Roberts views shifted. He thought back to times where he's seen Aaron with children in the village. How Aaron would look and smile at the parents and their children, and he knew that it could only add to their life together. A life that he once thought they'd never have. He wanted a family with Aaron, and to do this he couldn't be selfish.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That first night home with the baby, they barely slept. As one would drift off to sleep, the other would suddenly wake up with the instinct to feel Charlie's chest, to check he was still breathing. Whether it was the previous loss of loved ones, or the horror stories the media projects onto society, sleep was last thing on the boys mind. In the early hours of the morning, after Aaron gave a bottle and Robert changed his nappy, they laid him back down and just stared, contently. 

'We should go back to sleep' Robert said as he slowly wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

'Thank you' Aaron said looking into Roberts eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

'Thank you for proving me right, in trusting you'. Roberts lips turned upwards as he pushed Aaron down on the bed and snuggled into his side, not needing to say a word as they both fell to sleep, completely shattered physically and emotionally.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'D'you think we've become too girly?' Robert said with a sideways look to Aaron, who was deeply engrossed in a NHS article on his laptop.

'Uh no...why ?' Aaron said not really paying attention.

'Well we're sitting here reading ways of choosing surrogates and fertilising women. Don't you think it's a bit soft?'

'No'

'Okay then'

'... Not even a bit'

'Look, Robert, if you've changed your mind about this whole children thing, tell me now. Cos I can't handle this anymore' Aaron said looking up from his laptop, clearly getting annoyed at Roberts now less arrogant and sure attitude, he'd grown to love.

'Woah... That's not what I meant at all.. I just mean.. If people saw us now... Chrissie or Andy, or anyone in the village for that matter, I don't think they'd believe it.' Robert said quickly placing his hand on Aaron's knee.

'Well you've definitely changed.' Aaron said matter of factly. 

'And what about you?'

'Nah... I've always been this soft.' Aaron joked nudging Robert in the shoulder with a shy smile.

'Yeah well I still have wicked tendencies... we both know that... And I still can't promise you I'll be a saint, but when we have this child, like I know we will...don't worry ... I'll teach them how to be sneakier than me... with your heart.' Robert whispered at the end with a wink, making Aaron blush.

'Great... Something to look forward to.' Aaron said sarcastically looking at Robert and rolling his eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face.

They were pulled out of this softer moment by a loud ding, highlighting Aaron had an email, it was Rachel asking if they all wanted to meet up in Hotten for a night on the town...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was 9 weeks old and had changed in so many ways. The lads couldn't believe how fast the time had gone and just how much Charlie had developed. His hair longer and surprisingly blonder, his cheeks chubbier. He always managed to soften the whole village with just one cheeky smile, and it was no different at his christening. They weren't sure whether they wanted to give him a christening when he was born, not being the most religious of people. But they were ultimately persuaded by, mainly the Dingle's, excitement in having a big family do to celebrate the little man. Although they were sure it was just an excuse for free booze. 

The ceremony had gone well, strangely enough, despite being very public, the lads didn't stop holding hands and giving each other small side glances and warm smiles. When they got back to the pub for more celebrations they were welcomed by a big banner and blue and white balloons with 'Charlie Jacob Sugden' written on them, Chas had thought of everything and everyone was having a great time. Despite everyone playing pass the parcel with Charlie, the lads had never been happier, even Rachel turned up to quickly wish them well. Although the boys had insisted Rachel see the baby whenever she wanted, she hadn't seen Charlie since his birth, immediately highlighting her role, not as Charlie's mother, but a family friend who helped them out when they needed it. They'd chosen Liv, Vic, Adam and Paddy as Godparents and Liv and Vic were taking their roles very seriously, always standing next to Charlie when someone was holding him and moving to hold his head as if the person had never held a baby before. Aaron, Robert and Adam just leant against the bar laughing at them most of the night. 

Vic was 34 weeks pregnant and Aaron wouldn't stop teasing Adam about how protective of a mother she was going to be. Robert just stood with them at the bar listening to their easy banter, occasionally looking over at Charlie, with his two bodyguards, not believing how lucky he was to call them all family.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was going well, it had always been easy for a conversation to flow when the lads were with Rachel. They found it difficult to believe that someone as pretty and approachable as Rachel, with her dark blonde hair, blue eyes and kind smile, could be single. Supposedly she had been unlucky in love, having had previous relationships with both men and women, none working out, her confidence was lacking and she desperately wanted to give to others. She worked with charities and support groups for different causes, helping people became her life, personally and professionally. In typical fashion, the more depressing intense conversations came the more drink they had, Liv went to sleep around Gabby's, so the lads weren't worried about being too late home and when Robert started talking about what they were going through, he couldn't stop. 

'They look at us like we're crazy... they get same sex couples there everyday, but because he has a criminal record it's somehow mental that we would want a child.' Robert said, his anger noticeable through his gritted teeth. 

The fertility clinic didn't accept them, the adoption agencies didn't accept them and they started looking into smaller private clinics and researching more intensely, with no such luck.

'I'm beginning to think we'll never catch a break... I guess some people can never be truly happy... but me and Aaron will be fine, we've been through worse.' Robert said looking down at his hands playing with a beer mat. 

Aaron sat in silence, not quite tipsy enough to be sharing his deepest emotions. Rachel was noticeably moved by Roberts words, shaking her head and listening intensely. 

'Don't you have family that can help you out? I knew this couple once, Samantha and Gia, and they convinced Gia's brother to give his sperm, so they could artificially inseminate Samantha or something, so basically the baby was related to both Sam and Gia. It was amazing.' Rachel said looking back and forth between the lads.

'No, the only person we could ask is Vic, but that wouldn't be fair, she wants to try for a baby of her own with Adam.' Aaron said slowly.

'Well what about close friends... I'd totally be a surrogate for any couple...'

'Seriously?' Robert said quickly interrupting Rachel.

'Robert give over... we've been drinking... stop getting your hopes up' Aaron said, starting to get angry.

'Why not... I mean if you wanted that... I'd be up for it' Rachel said with eyes like two lightbulbs.

'It's been a nice night... And thanks for the offer Rachel but we should go.' Aaron said quickly, not making eye contact, picking up his coat and walking out of the bar towards the queue of taxis, Robert eventually followed behind after saying a nicer, yet still rushed goodbye to Rachel.

'Aaron what the hell was that about?'...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

'Aaron what the hell was that about?... This might be our only chance to have a child, a biological child. Aaron listen...' Robert said pulling Aaron by the arm to face him.

'No you listen to me... Look the last few months have been crazy... Excitement at making this decision and then, let's face it, heartbreak when reality hit that this will NEVER happen. Maybe being rejected is telling us something. Maybe we shouldn't be parents. I mean we're resorting to asking our kind, loyal friend to have a baby for us... That's just messed up.'   
Aaron said shaking out of Roberts hold and turning back around to resume walking towards the taxis, only to be stopped by Robert quickly walking around him, placing his hands on Aaron's face to get his full attention.

'Why?... Why is it messed up?... She's our friend and it's not like it's even likely to happen... But we need to look into ever possibility. This might be perfect Aaron.' Robert said desperately, whispering at the end.

'Perfect... No one but us thinks this is a good idea. You remember the look on everyone's face when we told them we want a baby. They clearly don't think we should. Who are we kidding. Us being parents.' Aaron said with a tear running down his cheek. In that moment Robert pulled Aaron in for a hug.

'You'll be a great dad... we'll be great dads...They'll warm up to it when they see how this isn't just a phase, they'll change there mind, you'll see....They still think we'll break up, that I'll cheat or do something stupid. But I won't. And it doesn't matter what they think, we have eachother. We have to take this opportunity Aaron, or we might not get another, please.' Robert said, not caring how desperate he sounded to his husband. 

'Ok...' Aaron whispered gripping onto Robert harder and crying into his neck, not caring who saw.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed and it was looking more real... More realistic that it was actually possible. Rachel wasn't just letting the booze speak, she wanted to help them have a baby. The lads had Pierce create a contract for Rachel to sign for piece of mind and they decided to get a home insemination kit and start right away. They easily decided who would provide the sperm. Aaron still had insecurities about his blood line... Gordon, and was at peace with the idea that if they couldn't have more children, Robert would have the biological child he so desperately wanted. 

They didn't try for very long, Rachel came over every day during her most fertile time of the month, used the kit and would go home, sometimes she would stay for dinner or a chat, putting the lads at ease that she could be trusted and that she was happy with the plan. When the first pregnancy test came back positive, they all cried, even Liv who had changed her mind about the idea of Aaron and Robert having a child as soon as she met Rachel, and was already looking at baby names and occasionally bringing a list down for the lads to read over.

They all wanted to be involved in the pregnancy, never missing an ultrasound or check up and visiting Rachel frequently, to help carry shopping, have a chat or feel the baby. The whole village noticed the change in the boys, who had never smiled so much. They stayed out of trouble and were content in there own little bubble on cloud nine.

After a scan one day later in the pregnancy, the boys invited Rachel for a drink in the pub, shocking the village, mainly there family at how far along in her pregnancy Rachel was and how loving the boys were. After that eye opening afternoon the whole villages opinions changed, supporting the boys decision and actually starting to share excitement. Chas came over and apologised for her negative behaviour, hugging Aaron and stroking Rachel's bump. All of the pieces were just slowly fitting into place. And they wouldn't have to wait long for the final piece.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic had just left with little Lilly, after a quick visit to ask the lads what they wanted to do for Charlie's first birthday next month. Liv was on a school trip to Austria for two weeks, making the house strangely quiet. Robert had just made some sarnie's for him and Aaron and as he was sitting down on the sofa next to him, Aaron busy eating and flicking through a car magazine on the arm of the chair, Charlie caught his eye. He was playing with his toys on the floor and had crawled up to the coffee table, using it to stand up. Robert quickly nudged Aaron who looked up with an annoyed but comical expression which quickly changed to surprise when he followed Roberts eyes to see where Charlie was. They quickly put there sarnie's down on the coffee table, stood up and walked around the room to stand in front of Charlie, calling his name, hoping desperately Charlie would do it, so they could both experience this together. Hoping desperately that he would take his first steps. As Charlie put one foot in front of the other, they held their breaths and held out their arms, as Charlie took his first steps towards his two, very smitten daddies.


End file.
